The reduced depth of a generally flat panel-form loudspeaker radiator is clearly advantageous, and there have been many attempts to provide a practical design, but the inherent disadvantage of anomalies in the on-axis frequency response have not been overcome.
It is an object of the invention to mitigate the disadvantages of prior art speakers.